1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Band printing with a plurality of nozzles is one technique used when executing printing by an inkjet system. There are devices that, when doing so, print adjacent bands such that the boundaries thereof partially overlap, in order to prevent white streaks or density irregularities at boundaries between bands (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 8-244253, for example).